


mirror mirror

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cupid Jaemin, Fluff, Jeno is done, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: For some reason unknown to the both of them, someone on earth had ended up with a scrying mirror—specifically, the other half of Jaemin's set that he thought was just misplaced. He didn't think it would be sent to earth, of all places, and especially not in the room of one Mark Lee.





	mirror mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Cupid!Jaemin (and Jeno) and Human!Mark to satisfy my Markmin desires because it’s been a long time coming that I write for my NCT OTP (before I get sucked into the Nomin life, which I mean technically I have, but still). I’m not sure how else to describe this, but the prompt I got the idea from was “your mirror is a doorway into my dimension and I can see everything” which somehow ended up with this… a mix of cupids and soulmates and weird facts I made up on the go as I wrote. I’ve also lost count of how many soulmate fics I’ve written shksdfhkjsd I wonder what my favourite trope is. Soulmates? Pshhh… No………
> 
> Anyway, I used Mark Lee instead of Lee Minhyung, since I felt more comfortable writing him as such. It’s not as short as I expected, but it doesn’t feel all that complete either since I got jumpy as I wrote. If I have time and no other fics to worry about, and if this gets lotsa love (winkwink nudgenudge), I might make this chaptered in the future since I feel like I could definitely add more to what I already have.

"Jaemin, stop spying on the human." 

The brunette ignored his best friend and continued to stare, his normally blue irises gaining hues of pink and red that made Jeno roll his eyes for the nth time at such a sad excuse for a cupid; crushing on a human he’s never even met. For some reason unknown to the both of them, someone on earth had ended up with a scrying mirror—specifically, the other half of Jaemin's set that he thought was just misplaced. He didn't think it would be sent to earth, of all places, and especially not in the room of one Mark Lee. 

"But Jeno, look!" The cupid said with a wide smile, gesturing towards the large oval mirror in his room. It showed a clear view of Mark’s room, or at least part of it—his bed was among the space seen from the mirror along with a desk and closet, where his uniform and name tag hung. The oval shape must have been transformed to a full length one to show so much space. Jaemin shook his head in mock disappointment at the sight of the boy still underneath his blankets. ”He’s still asleep. He'll be late for school. This doesn’t usually happen.” 

At the slightly worried tone, Jeno sighed, "you are _not_ going through the mirror to wake him up, Nana." 

"Come on,” Jaemin rolled his eyes, but still kept his focus on the mirror. ”Of course I know that. I won't meddle in his life without a job slip. Watching him from here is enough. Besides, I don’t even think I have enough capabilities to travel through mirrors on my own yet.” 

“Good. You shouldn't be watching him at all, we have a job to do with that Jeon guy somewhere else. His job slip came in this morning, apparently his soulmate will be attending the same concert as him tonight.” 

At that, Jeno waved a hand in front of the mirror and to his friend's annoyance, the image of the sleeping human boy was gone. Instead Jaemin was met with his own face, no longer shocked by the telltale colour of his eyes that showed his feelings ever since it started happening a few days after he discovered Mark Lee. The human was just so fun to watch, plus he was easy on the eyes, and Jaemin was never one to ignore beauty no matter the form. 

He glanced at his best friend, who was also admittedly handsome even among the cupids and other children of Aphrodite, and found himself wondering just what was it about Mark that attracted him even when Lee Jeno was around. Jaemin figured it must have been the thrill of the impossible. He was a human, after all, it’s not like they were ever going to interact apart from when it’s Mark’s turn to fall in love; even then, he might not be the cupid assigned. He was a little whimsical like that.

“Fine, just control other people’s mirrors then,” Jaemin said with a pout, turning to his friend who began to work on the mirror some more to direct them towards their target. “I get it, you’re good with magic, no need to rub it in.”

Jeno smirked, “I bet I can travel through your mirror if I tried, too.”

At that, the brunette visibly perked up with the widest of grins, which made Jeno realize that he probably shouldn’t have said that. The last thing he wanted to do was place ideas into Jaemin’s head. The cupid was notorious for being the most persuasive and charming of the bunch; once Jaemin wanted something, he got it, no questions asked. Jeno definitely didn’t like the way Jaemin’s eyes shone. It was way too late.

“Jeno,” Jaemin began to say, voice sweet.

“No,” came the immediate reply.

Another pout graced the other boy’s lips, but this time more controlled and careful. He knew what he was doing as he looked up at Jeno, his blue eyes pleading. Jeno wanted to look away, but the thing with being a full fledged cupid like Jaemin was that he was hard to ignore. Literally. Each cupid had their own little quirk; if Jeno got more magic and scrying skills, Jaemin definitely got more charmspeak that could get people to do his bidding. It wasn’t supposed to work so much on Jeno, but it always did.

“Let’s visit his realm,” he said, jutting his lower lip out further. “Please? Just for a day! It’ll be fun.”

“Do you want Taeyong to scold us again? Remember the last time we tried to jump realms without permission and almost brought that hybrid cow home—“ 

Rather than be scared by the memory, Jaemin merely laughed, “that was fun! Let’s do it again.”

Jeno frowned, “you’re not seeing my point here, Nana.”

“I am,” the brunette stated simply, already sure that Jeno was going to agree eventually judging by how the other boy’s words wavered a little bit. He amped up the persuasion in his voice, masking it with a sense of certainty that was hard to disagree with. “We’re already heading to earth for the job anyway, plus aren’t they in the same country? Let’s just drop by Mark’s area for a while when we’re done. We don’t need to end up inside his house.” 

“Definitely not seeing my point.”

 

 

Mark Lee had lived a pretty good 19 years so far, content and happy. He had what most would consider a simple life with everything he needed. A loving family, a house to stay in, food on the table, education, all the basics. He didn’t think there was anything else he needed, even if his wrists were bare. Well, to put more emphasis, only _his_ wrists were bare. Among his family and  friends, he was the only one who doesn’t have his soulmark appear at the normal age of 18. Those who knew often gave him pitying looks, but Mark paid them no mind.

There were only very few records of people who didn’t have their soulmarks appear on time; some don’t ever appear, but these were even rarer. He still had a small tinge of hope that his was just late, somehow, although in the one year he spent having to explain to people that _yes, his wrists were bare_ and _no, he doesn’t know why_ , Mark had managed to slowly consider that maybe his really will stay empty.

That was, until he woke up one morning with a searing pain on his wrist.

His first instinct was, of course, to call up his best friend. Regardless of whether the other boy must be at school already; the realization that he was late to school at that point came much later.

“Donghyuck,” Mark said calmly when the other boy picked up the phone, despite the erratic beating of his heart as he stared at his wrist. There was a very clear, yet very tiny, new mark on it. It wasn’t a name like most people had—like _all_ should have, really—rather it was just a tiny arrow pointing to his right. No letters, no words, nothing. 

“Mark, the bell is going to ring in literally 3 minutes, _where are you?_ You also better have a good reason for calling me right before class, if this isn’t you getting—“

“I got my soulmark.”

“—your soulmark. Wow, okay wait, let me put Chenle on the phone I think he’ll react to this a bit better.”

Mark waited for the phone to be passed around before a very loud, high pitched scream erupted from his phone. Thankfully, he had already expected this and had managed to hold the phone farther away from his ear to prevent damage. The teacher probably wasn’t in class yet for them to still be able to do that. After a few seconds, the phone was passed back to Donghyuck as his voice came back on.

“So, who is it?"

“That’s the thing,” Mark began to say carefully, still staring at the mark on his wrist. He thought it must have been some kind of mistake at first, maybe someone drew on his arm during his sleep, but that was crazy talk since no one at home would ever do that. Plus his parents were away for the week so he was all alone. “It’s not a name. It’s just this small arrow.”

“Arrow?” Donghyuck repeated, the doubt clear in his voice. 

The brunette began to nod before realizing he wasn’t seen over the phone, “yeah, I’m serious, Hyuck. It’s just an arrow over my wrist. It was hurting when I woke up, I think I woke up thanks to the pain, too.”

“Well, we’ll research more on that later. For now, let me just remind you that you’re officially _late_ and I have to go. Chenle sends his regards. Jisung says you’re weird.”

Mark chuckled, “tell them thanks.”

It took him a few more minutes to process everything. He really was hardly ever late—more of never late, even, so maybe the teacher could forgive him this one time. For once, school was the least of Mark’s worries. He couldn’t help but thumb the mark on his wrist; the pain from earlier was gone by that point, replaced instead with just a dull tingle of electricity. So this was what it felt like to have a soulmark? If only he had more clues.

With nothing else he could do about his soulmark, Mark went and got ready for school, quickening his pace so that he wouldn’t be _that_ late. 

Apparently, the weird events of that day were only just beginning. The moment Mark stepped out the front door, he was met with the sight of two boys who looked like they were in the middle of a heated argument right in front of his house, with wild gestures and harsh whispers. They didn’t look like anybody who stayed in the village, since they weren’t familiar at all and Mark figured he knew most of his neighbours. 

The two must have noticed his presence soon after, as they stopped their bickering to turn and stare at him.  

“Go get him,” the black haired boy stated in a deadpan voice to the brunette beside him.

Mark probably should have minded his own business and left for school, but he couldn’t help but stare at the two boys. They were, well, really good looking; the brunette even more so than the other one, which was a rare thought for him to have. He wasn’t the type to easily find someone attractive, but here he was, newly marked and finding the first boy he saw cute. He almost forgot what the boy said until he spoke to his companion again.

“Look, I don’t get it either, but you should really stop staring.”

 

 

 

Jaemin just couldn’t help but stare.

It was one thing finding the human boy cute after watching Mark through the mirror. It was a completely different feeling actually seeing the boy up close. That wasn’t the only thing that affected his perspective, too—the mark that appeared on his wrist when he stepped onto earth was another thing he didn’t expect. Cupids weren’t supposed to have soulmarks. It just didn’t work that way. That was the argument he was having with Jeno over the name Mark Lee written on his wrist when said boy came out of his house.

“I’m sorry, but can I help you?” Mark asked nervously, his eyes glancing back and forth between Jeno and Jaemin before ultimately stopping on Jaemin. The sight made the cupid’s heart flutter.

“Mark Lee?” Jeno said when the other boy still couldn’t bring himself to speak.

Confused, the person in question nodded, “y-yeah? Have I met you guys? If I have I think I definitely would have remembered.”

As he said this, Mark’s eyes met Jaemin’s again before quickly looking away. Jaemin couldn’t help the bright grin that appeared on his face, finally shaking himself out of the initial shock. He had a soulmate. He was destined for love. He thought the myth that cupids could fall in love was just that—a myth, something passed down for the younger generation as a story to tell. He didn’t think he would be one of the few who would experience it.

“We haven’t met,” Jaemin began to say, certain his eyes were fully pink at this point. Some part of him figured Mark would wonder about it eventually, but he’ll save it for another day. “But we were destined to.”

Beside him, Jeno scoffed, but didn’t say anything else. 

 

 

It was officially the weirdest yet best day in Mark’s life. At some point he wondered out loud if it was a dream, which resulted to Jeno pinching his arm with an innocent _‘Isn’t that how the saying goes? Pinch me I must be dreaming?’_ that Mark was honestly thankful for because it hurt, which meant it was real. The day was real. He had a soulmark now and a soulmate who literally appeared on his doorstep. 

Not just any soulmate, but Na Jaemin, a cupid with soft brown hair and the prettiest eyes Mark has ever seen. Admittedly, the whole cupid thing was still a bit too much to take, but it did explain the arrow on his wrist. According to Donghyuck, who had managed to go through the entire library when Mark called again that he won’t be in school and that his soulmate had appeared, arrows were common for those who ended up with cupid soulmates. 

It was rare, but not impossible, even if the last records dated centuries back.

“I knew losing my scrying mirror was meant to be,” Jaemin was saying over and over again. It still took a while for it to sink in that Jaemin had been somewhat watching Mark through a mirror for the past few weeks—a little creepy, but sweet at the same time, definitely cute when Jaemin had blushed at Jeno mentioning his growing crush. His eyes remained pink throughout the rest of the day, although Mark was informed that it was supposed to be blue. The blushing cupid stayed close to his side.

"What happens now though?" Mark couldn't help but ask. He knew the two cupids had to return to wherever they came from eventually. How would the relationship work? They were soulmates despite the circumstances. Jeno had mentioned asking Aphrodite about it when they get back if she wasn't too busy, or some guy named Taeyong who would probably know more about the whole ordeal. "Will you be returning soon?"

The small frown on Jaemin's face made Mark wish he didn't ask.

"I'm not sure," the brunette responded. "Do we, Jeno? Can I stay here a bit?"

Jeno sighed, having expected the question already, "we don't have much time left. We'll figure it out. For now, I'll just spell your mirror so you could communicate through it. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful."

 

 

 

"Jaemin, stop spying on Mark."

The brunette ignored his best friend and continued to stare, grinning to himself when he saw that Mark had finally woken up for school. The boy beyond the mirror looked to the mirror immediately as he sat up and gave a wave, which Jaemin happily returned. The cupid blew a kiss that made the other boy blush a bit and shake his head. The whole sight made Jeno regret his offer to help them communicate, but it wasn't like he didn't want to see his friend happy. Realizing that Jaemin wasn't going to look away any time soon, the black haired boy moved to stand in front of the mirror.

"Nana, we got a job slip today. Time for work."

"Move," Jaemin whined, tugging at Jeno's shirt till he wasn't blocking the mirror anymore. "Can't you do this one alone?"

Jeno smiled as he stared at the slip of paper in his hand and the familiar names that were on it. He was rarely a sap, despite being a cupid and all that, but this situation called for it. It was definitely worth the way Jaemin's face lit up at his next words.

"Actually, you play a pretty crucial part in this."

**Author's Note:**

> He isn't mentioned in the fic (yet?) but Renjun's a cupid, too!  
> Like I said earlier, I feel like I could make this chaptered so it'll feel more complete somewhat.  
>  ~~After I finish all my other chaptered works, probably...~~
> 
> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
